Dreams Can Come true
by R5-Is-The-Bomb
Summary: Hi this is a story when Bay and Ally are togetheir and sisters. I'm very sorry I am bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is anither crossover. This is where Bay and Ally are togetheir since child hood and they are both 21 and rent an apartment.**

**Bay's POV**

I woke up at 7am. I was sweating and out of breath. I then looked over at Ally. I yelled to Ally what happened? Ally then woke up. Ally looked in the mirrior.

What's that around your neck Ally? I said to Ally. I think my dream came true. Said Ally. What do you mean I said. I was being choked in my dream said Ally. By what I asked Ally.

Ally then began her dream. I was being choked by someone and some one saved me. Who saved you I asked her. I was saved by Austin Moon and he has proposed. What did you say Ally?

I said yes. See if you have the ring Ally I said. I have the ring but, Ally said to Bay. But what I said. It's stuck on my finger Ally said to me. What do you mean I said.

It's stuck on my finger but, I guess I'm married Ally told me. Why are you out of breath she asked me. I told her I was being chased by the cops I said to Ally.

She then said what did you do and if I was with anyone. I said I was with some guy Emmett and he proposed. Did anything said Ally. Well, I said he proposed at some NY in Missori. What did you say Ally asked me.

I said yes to him. What? But, wait do you have the ring still. Ya I said to Ally and I have his number on my hand. FaceTime him Ally said to me. Ok I told her ask I type the number into FaceTime.

The computer started to ring as if it was connecting. Ally then left the room. The screen appered of who he looked like. Emmett knew who I was. But,now that I see who he is I remmeber him.

The chat bubblle- Bay**,**_Emmett_

_Hi _

Hi

_What do you need honey?_

Nothing I just wanted to see my wonderful husband before our graduation at Carlton.

_You nervous?_

Isn't normal to be nervous?

_Well I need to go love you babe._

Love you too hun bye.

**Let me know if I should continue this it's new so... Well bye!**


	2. Who I am To You

**Hi guy's last on Dreams Do Come True is short so here you go.**

Bay's POV

"You must of know him a long time huh"? Ally said to me." Ya you remember my swister Daphne right"? I said. "Ya, she's deaf right and can speak very well"? Ally asked."Ya, that's her". I said.

"Anyways what about Daphne"? She asked. " Well, Daphne is Emmett's best friend, one day he came to get her for lunch and we completly fell in love with each other, well he was deaf and I loved how he used ASL.

That's when I was talking really fast and he understood me like know one eles could and by the way let's go have breakfast before we graduate". She then noded.

We sat down had the breakfast of champions. Ok let's pick what we are going to wear. Ally then pulled out a cute navy blue polka dot dress. I pulled out a Black and white polka dot dress. Twinzs we shouted.

We are all ready twins I said. That's right Bay Ally said. We both giggled. Bay you take the shower first. I took my shower then my sister got in. I then went and looked for my black high heels. Then did my make up.

My sister came out looking for a white pair of flats then did her make up. Wow we said as we looked at each other after we were done. Sis lets go graduate.

* * *

**At Graduation**

The anouncer said this award goes to our top most amazing singers. Ally Dawson and Austin Moon. They made their way tothe stage and gave their speeches.

Then they said this award goes to. I knew what they were going to say as I looked into Emmett's eyes. Bay Kennish and Emmett Bledsoe. We got up and he gave me a kiss on the cheek. Then I blushed.

We then made our speeches. Emmett then whispered to me. Wanna go to my house after and have a party. I nodded yes.

* * *

**What do you think is going to happen at Emmett's house? For a chance to get a shoutout then tell me What do you like most about Emmett? AKA- Sean Berdy**

**Junior's Pr****inted ****Easy Waist Dress Black Polka Dot XXL(19) **

******Jones New York Navy and white 40s Dress  
**


End file.
